God of War: Ragnarok
by Harley Walter
Summary: Sequel to God of War: The Other One. I suggest you read that one first. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Deimos ends up across the Storm White and get's mixed up in some Norse Mythology. Enjoy. Please Read and Review.
1. Go to Hel

Deimos was woken by the cold, salty foam of the sea splashing in his face. When he tried to move, he felt the ropes rub his raw wrists, the pain worsened by the salty water. He coughed and sputtered as it invaded his nose and throat. Then his vision fixed upon the large, horned figures moving about the ship, braving the storm that battered them. Then they were free of it and the weather changed suddenly, the sky a beautiful blue and the sun shone. In the new light he got a better look at those around him and saw the horns came from helmets that adorned their heads. Dressed in furs much like his own Greek skirt, their large swords and axes looked far too big for use. In his old prison in the Domain, he had seen all that transpired above, especially that which pertained to his brother, Kratos. The horned warriors reminded him of the Barbarian hordes that Sparta had faced, and without the help of Ares, would have lost to. However, their demeanor was more humble, and most were relieved to be free of the storm and most smiled, basking in the sunlight.

One of them saw he was awake and approached him, speaking in a language he did not understand. Seeing the look of confusion on their captives face he switched to the common tongue. "I'm glad you are awake, we fished you from the sea and you passed out. We tied you to the mast to keep you safe from the storm." He pulled out a large dagger and when seeing Deimos' eyed widen said: "I'm going to cut you free, hold still." With one swift cut the bonds around his bare wrists were gone.

Deimos turned to the warrior while rubbing his wrists. "Thank you, but where are my weapons?"

"Weapons? What weapons? We fished you from the see as you are now."

Deimos was silently grateful to be rid of the blood thirsty gauntlets but also felt naked and vulnerable without them. He forced his mind to move on, hoping that Lord Poseidon was appeased by the plentiful sacrifice that had been left within his domain. Then he remembered he never asked the man's name, nor gave his own. "My name is Deimos, and who may you be?"

"In the common tongue I am best known as Bjarte." Bjarte then bowed his head and said. "I have never been more glad to see the shores of my homeland." As the ship sailed ever closer to this alien land, Deimos wished he had his weapons back, feeling nothing but dread at the sight that made Bjarte smile.

His dread was proven to be worthwhile, proven apparent when he throat was surrounded by sword points upon landing in the harbor of the largest city. Not showing him the same courtesy as Bjarte, the guards barked orders in their own tongue; he only knew what they meant because they forced him in the direction they wished him to go. He was led to a large post, surrounded by what seemed like the entire city, he was approached by the only one in jewelry, wearing a simple golden circlet around his head.

The wealthy man spoke in the common tongue, clearly annoyed at having to do so. "I am Folkvar, Supreme Jarl, second only to the king. And you, Outlander, have been punished to death."

"For what reason!?" Deimos said, his anger flared, but he doubted even his demigod strength would let him overpower so many large warriors.

"For not being of the people, we never allow Outlanders to stay here. Since you did not arrive on your own vessel and we shall not hand one over to you, our only option is to kill you."

Before Deimos could protest further, he was dragged over to the post and again had ropes tied around his wrists. Then Folkvar unsheathed a large, golden ceremonious sword, said a prayer in that foreign language and ran the Greek through with its long and shiny blade.

Deimos saw nothing but blackness and felt as though he was falling downward, plunging deeper and deeper. He stopped falling and thought he would find himself before the judges of the of Hades, but instead found himself face-to-face with a beautifully pale woman in a black dress, but as his gaze drifted downward, he was repulsed by the rotting flesh of her legs and feet, almost vomiting at the thought of what was beneath that dress. He was then aware of his nakedness and how her eyes raked his nude form both lustfully and hungrily and he wasn't sure which was a more terrible a thought.

When she spoke, his gaze drifted back up into her pretty face and he got his stomach back in control. "Hello young one, I see they have sent another Outlander for me to feast on to appease me."

He stood there, the cold of the dark place causing him to shiver. "And who are you?"

"I supposed one who was not of the people, wouldn't know who I was. I am Hel, Daughter of Loki and Queen of Helheim. And who are you?" She asked, genuine curiosity flowed with her words.

"I am Deimos, Spartan warrior and Son of Zeus." He had no love for the King of the Gods but felt the name would help give him sway with the 'Hel'.

"Zeus? So you are a child of the Gods across the Storm White. You could be of use to us. Help me, fight for us warrior, you may get revenge against the horned ones who sent you here."

Deimos did not want revenge, he wanted rest, he would not fight for his father and he would not fight for this _thing_. "Never, leave me be."

"So be it, boy. I think you shall enjoy the company of my eldest brother." Hel smiled evilly at the Spartan before the same darkness and falling sensation over took him. When it stopped, he found himself in deep darkness and from behind him he heard the growl of a very large animal.


	2. Hungry like a Wolf

Deimos turned around and then everything turned bright, as though a thousand torches had been lit. And for a brief second, looking into the bright white teeth of a large black wolf, he thought he was facing a larger Lycaon, until it spoke.

"Hello little Mortal, I see my sister has sent another to feed my never-ending hunger. I am Fenrir, Wolf God, Son of Loki and the one fated to tear Odin to shreds on Ragnarok." With that last part he stood up and puffed out his chest proudly as though it should impress Deimos. When Deimos did not shrink in fear or look upon him in awe the Wolf God's body shivered and he seemed to grow in size, from the size of a man into the size of the Cretan Bull. "Do you not fear me!?"

Deimos was as confused as ever. "Should I? Who is this 'Odin'?"

Fenrir huffed in disappointment. "Outlanders. Odin is the King of the Aesir, Warrior Gods of Asgard, and I will kill him when I am released. Until then, my sister keeps my strength up by feeding me souls of dead warriors, I prefer them to be terrified, I enjoy chewing through the meat toughened by fear. However, I will eat you regardless and continue waiting for my day of glory." And with that, the black beast snapped at Deimos hoping to catch him in his mouth and make quick work of him.

Deimos however, had other plans and rolled backwards, expected another attack, but the snapping jaws never got closer and then he saw why. Shimmering in the light, were purple silk ribbons, though they looked delicate and easily torn, they held the monstrous beast at bay. With barely a thought, he rolled again to the side and let Fenrir snap at him again, he again jumped out of the way and the Wolf God got a mouthful of ribbon, but before he could spit it out, Deimos grabbed one end and wrapped it around the top part of his snout and pulled back. But his strength gave out before he could break the neck of his attacker and he was pitched forward onto the ground, and then he was trapped in a cage of pearly white teeth and felt the strange wet muscles in the beast's throat as he was forced into its stomach. He landed, and rolled, coming up and started punching at the stomach walls, he saw he was doing nothing and was to give up and let himself die, for the third time, when a golden glint twinkled on the edge of his field of vision. He crept up to it, wary of anything in the strange new realm, and found it to be a large golden gauntlet, it was a right handed gauntlet, smooth to the touch, save for a large green gem in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the opening of the gauntlet. He put it on and felt power once again course through his veins and flattening his hand out like a he was to slap the wall, he thrust it forward and through the stomach, flesh, and skin and cut himself out of Fenrir, much to the Wolf God's surprise.

Fenrir snapped at him again, planning to chew this hero to pieces this time but was surprised to find he jaws were being spread back apart as Deimos pushed upward, feet planted amidst his bottom teeth, hands gripping the fangs. With a final yell, Deimos pushed with all his power snapping the jaw of the giant wolf before tearing its fangs free and stabbing it in the eyes. Where it lay there, whining in pain until it slowly bled to death.

A bright green light glowed behind him and he prepared for another battle, when he saw a man, equipped in glittering golden armor, wearing a match to the gauntlet he wore on his left hand, a stump on his right. The man spoke with a smile on his face. "I am impressed Outlander, that was an incredible battle and it gives me hope that fate can be changed, this itself will sway events, with the beast Fenrir dead, Odin will not perish in Ragnarok." He removed his other gauntlet and tossed it to Deimos. "Here young one, take this, use it to strike more blows in Loki's plans, you may just win a spot in Valhalla, a first for an Outlander."

He started to fade out when Deimos called him back. "Wait! Who are you and what is going on?"

"I am Tyr, God of Battle and Judge of Asgard, Right Hand of Odin." Deimos thought that last part was ironic considering the God's handicap but kept it to himself. "Loki is imprisoned here, along with many other souls, some deserve it, some don't, and when he breaks free, will cause the end of the world."

"While I greatly appreciate the gauntlets, I am well trained in their use, I am also nude, and do not like to go into battle with no armor."

Tyr stroked his chin as though debating whether to help the hero more. "I cannot help you any more than I already have, and cannot give you more armor, but simple boots and a fur skirt shall keep you from _feeling_ so exposed and vulnerable." He waved his hand and snug and warm boots encased his feet and went up to just below his knees, a skirt just like his old one wrapped around his waist and then Tyr was gone, along with the room that had held Fenrir. Deimos now stood in the middle of a cave tunnel, and followed the sounds of battle.


	3. Tricky Little Snake

He emerged into a cavern, with a gorgeous man. The man was attractive, but he was also a fierce warrior, fighting off a handful of spiritual warriors. He was unnaturally graceful, weaving in and out of enemies, the big and bulky warriors couldn't touch him and then the man seemed to get too cocky and turned too late to take a mace to his head. While he seemed to not be harmed, the blow sent him reeling and then Deimos charged. With a roar he threw punch after punch, chopping ducking and weaving until all that remained were steaming ethereal piles of bones and cloth. The handsome warrior stood up and approached Deimos, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"That was excellent; I've never seen a Mortal fight like that. Where are you from?" His smile never wavered.

"Sparta in Greece or Erebus in the Underworld, it's your choice." Deimos himself couldn't help but smile too.

"Ah, an Outlander. Still quite impressive, what brings you to Helheim?" The glowing man was genuinely interested.

"I was fished from the ocean and brought to your lands. Where I was killed for being an 'Outlander' and who are you?"

"Baldur, God of Beauty, Peace, Justice and Rebirth, one of Asgard's greatest warriors and I was murdered by Loki. I see you wield Tyr's Gauntlets, so I assume you are with us Asgardians."

"Yes, he told me something about how I can change fate and stop Loki before he can begin, Ragnarok." Deimos pronounced the last word slowly, afraid it may sound wrong, if it did, Baldur made no notice.

"Why would he believe that?" Baldur seemed to be a curious God.

"I killed Fenrir and he was supposed to have a different destiny."

Baldur seemed surprised by this fact. "I am even more impressed than before, Outlander. And for where you should go next, I recommend down the tunnel behind me. But before you go, I wish to give you a gift." The God of Beauty and Peace snapped his fingers and the bones and clothes grew until the ghostly warriors surrounded them again, Deimos clenched his metal fists but Baldur stopped him with a look. "These are my warriors, they help me train for my own part to play in Ragnarok, but if my role will change then I no longer have need of them. Take this; it is a belt with my personal Rune Stone in the center." Deimos looked at the centerpiece of the belt and saw a light blue stone roughly the size of a Drachma adorned with a strange symbol, placed in the . Baldur noticed his confusion. "It is the Beorc Rune, it stands for many things, and among them is 'Rebirth' which will allow you to summon two of my Berserker warriors when you have need of them. Good luck."

Deimos thanked him and made his way down the dark tunnel. Up ahead he heard a man screaming and the sizzling of cooking meat. Emerging into an extremely large cavern, he saw a small, gaunt man chained to a rock, a great snake chained in place above him, its fangs dripping poison on his face. Each drop smoking on impact, Deimos winced internally. The man lifted his head just enough to see who entered the cavern and got another drop in his eyes for the effort.

"Help me, stranger. My name is Loge and I have been here, suffering, for far too long. Break my chains and free me from my torment." His eyes were innocent and pleading, marred by his melting skin. With a sigh, knowing what it is like to be chained up by the Gods, he walked over and snapped the chains. The man starting laughing, in relief at first but then it twisted into a cackle, his body now floating up to the serpent above him. "Thank you, Outlander. Your foolishness has freed me, Loki, and I shall have my revenge on the Aesir! But first, I can't allow you to live." He looked the snake in the eyes now. "Son, take care of him for me will you?" He pulled a green shimmering rune stone from his robes and stuck it in between its eyes, the green bright against the near black scales. The chains holding it disappeared and it looked at Deimos with hate and hunger. Loki then disappeared as well, his echoing cackle staying behind for a bit longer.

The serpent struck faster than Deimos could react and had him in its jaws. It closed its mouth around him, darkness swallowing him up as the snake would soon do too. Deimos gripped the roof of the snake's mouth, hovering over the pool of venom that bubbled beneath him. He then felt a rushing sensation as though he were moving incredibly fast until light blinded him and he was thrown free into a snowdrift as big as the snake. The snake eyed him and spoke, which after everything he's gone through didn't surprise him in the least. "I am Jormungandr, Son of Loki destined to kill the mighty God Thor!" The name echoed along with a crack of thunder, and while he did not know who this 'Thor' was, he had the impression Thor was powerful.

"That sounds like what Fenrir said about Odin, before I tore through him like parchment." Deimos prepared for another lightning quick strike, relying on his Demigod reflexes and instinct. Jormungandr gave a hiss of anger and struck again, getting a mouthful of ice before Deimos leapt forward to punch him in the snout. The snake was too quick and moved out of the way, but he seemed to be slowing down, with frost forming around his eyes, nose and mouth. And Deimos knew it was the temperature and noticed it took less and less effort to dodge its strikes. Until he allowed himself to be caught and then grabbed one of its fangs, snapping as though it had already frozen solid and then leapt back out again. Deimos took aim and threw the fang like a javelin, and smiled when it met its mark, in between the eyes and just below the rune stone. Jormungandr fell dead at his feet, knowing it held power he climbed onto the head of his fresh kill and tore the stone from its head and examined it. It was a bright green and the rune looked like the Delta symbol turned on its side. He put it on the belt, in the Southern position just a little below Baldur's Rune stone.

Then Deimos looked around the area he had been taken to. It was covered in snow and dark, stars absent from the sky. The only light came from a cave far off. A dot of light on the horizon, knowing it was his only hope to move on, he stomped through the snow and ice, glad of his fur boots.


	4. Such a Pig

Deimos stumbled into the cave, not expecting what he saw. A large man made of ice sat beside a fire. He approached cautiously, gauntleted fists clenched. When he was a few feet away it spoke. "Sit down, boy. Warm yourself by the fire."

Deimos was then overcome with drowsiness and sat across the fire from the 'man'. "What are you?"

"I am Ymir, First of the Frost Giants. I was the rival to Odin to rule over mankind. But Loki must be stopped. It is one thing for there to be a war over who will rule, but Loki's want for naught but destruction will be the end of everything. My death was part of its birth, and I will not let it have been for nothing. Approach me." Deimos did, walking in a daze, possessed by the beings voice. His hands rose flat, like they did to cut through Fenrir and stabbed into Ymir's chest; blue frosty energy was absorbed through the gauntlets, until Deimos looked just like Ymir, his body seemingly made of ice, his birthmark an even darker blue. Ymir snapped his fingers and Deimos found himself back in the chamber that once was Loki's prison. He stumbled through the cave, fighting minions of Loki, glowing green spirits of Loki, it was only Ymir's power and Baldur's Berserkers that kept him safe.

Then all seemed stacked against him, the spirit warriors had been defeated, their furs lay steaming on the floor and Ymir's power seemed to fail, the ice melted off of him, puddling on the ground and leaving him vulnerable to Loki's soldiers. Hopelessness overcame him and then Loki's Rune stone glowed and green mist exploded out from around him, when it came in contact with Loki's apparitions they melted, the cloud of Jormungandr's Poison eating away at them. But soon even they numbered too many for that to matter and they chased him away until he reached a cliff, having no other choice, Deimos jumped. He was surprised to find himself on a chariot, flying away, driven by a beautiful woman and pulled by large birds of prey. She soon landed safely on a cliff farther away and he stepped off, holding his hand out to her to help her off and she took it with a nod to him.

"Thank you, I had no other choice but to jump. I'm glad it wasn't a long fall. What is your name, if I may ask?" Deimos bowed.

"My name is Freya the Goddess of Love and Gold. I hate Loki and his hate, but I do not fight, so I saved you the way I knew how."

"I appreciate it. I have to ask though, where am I to go next?"

"Seek out my brother Freyr, he will help give you power to fight Loki. He is down this cliff, you will need help down. Take this." She handed him a cloak made of light grey feathers, its hood tipped with a small beak. "It will help you glide down; I wish you luck, Outlander."

With a nod of thanks he slipped the cloak on. By the time he pulled the hood off his head, she had disappeared. He then dove off the cliff, he spread his arms and the cloak became grey falcon's wings and he glided into the darkness, it was peaceful, until an arrow sliced his thigh. He brought his arms in, dispelling the wings and went into a free fall, arrows whizzing past his head. Deimos pulled out of the fall, spreading his arms wide before he could collide with the hard ground and landed ungracefully on his cut leg. He hobbled in the direction of the lit tunnel, the light much too golden and bright to belong to a campfire.

He walked in on a man, who was clearly the twin of the woman in the chariot. What struck him as strange was the source of light was not coming from a fire; it was coming from a boar the man was leaning against. Its fur was primarily red in color, but its mane was made of glowing golden hairs. Deimos cleared his throat to get the sleeping man's attention.

He didn't bother opening his eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Outlander. I see my sister finally sent you to me." He finally cracked open an eye.

"Yes, she said you can give me power to take down Loki." Deimos stood up to full height.

Without a word, Freyr stood up and petted his boar before tapping it on the forehead. It became a bright red Rune stone, this one adorned with a strange pointed symbol. "It is the Uruz Rune, symbol for strength. Call upon it to charge through your enemies like a wild boar." Deimos placed it in the Eastern position on the rune belt. Freyr's eyes widened when he saw the green stone. "Where did you get Loki's Rune stone?"

"He used it on his son Jormungandr before it attacked me. I took it from its head after I killed it. Why? What does it mean?"

"It is the Thurisaz Rune, symbol for destruction, malice and evil. Have you used its power yet?"

"Yes, it seems to summon a cloud of Jormungandr's venom that melts my enemies."

Freyr just raised an eyebrow at that. "As long as it is of use to you against its owner, then use all you can to win."

Freyr himself then disappeared, leaving Deimos once again, in the dark.


	5. Stupid Freaking Thor

**Sorry for the title guys, I have nothing against Thor, it's just that with his overuse and popularity in Marvel, I didn't wanna use him in this too, but ran out of Norse myths...**

Deimos followed the tunnel until he was surrounded by the stars in the night sky. Until he saw dark clouds swiftly roll in, crackling with lightning. Then amidst the thunder he heard the yells.

"Loki! Stop! I do not wish to hurt you brother!"

"Fool! You will be the first of the Aesir to die by my hands! Ragnarok has begun!" Loki's familiar cackle echoed throughout the empty clearing.

Across the clearing, Deimos saw Loki's gaunt form flying around a larger red haired figure, wielding a large hammer, its head oddly pentagonal in shape. Sprinting to help the larger warrior, hoping to end this now, Deimos watched as Loki pulled a dagger from his belt and got inside the Hammer's long reach and stabbed the larger man in the stomach before flying off faster than Deimos could dream of running. Deimos reached the dying warrior, his lips red as his hair with blood. He realized he could do nothing to help the warrior.

The man looked at Deimos with recognition; every divine being seemed to know who he was. "Outlander, I fear you are too late to stop Loki, he was too powerful for me. Sunna tried riding to my aid but her stop allowed the beast, Skoll, to catch up with her. She tried to fly off before being attacked and she crashed not too far to the West. Go. Save her."

"You did not have the power to kill Loki. What hope have I?" Deimos pleaded.

"I am Thor Odinson, and I was too proud and arrogant to be able to truly best Loki. But you, humble Mortal, will not underestimate him. Take my hammer, Mjolnir, use its power to help you on your journey to destroy Loki and prevent Ragnarok." Thor tried to reach for the large hammer but clenched in pain. Deimos grabbed it up, surprised at how much heavier it was than it looked, considering it looked heavy. But within it, he felt familiar power coursing through it, the power of Zeus, the power of lightning and the sky, the rage of storms. Its strangely shaped head crackled with that power at his touch, and he looked toward the West, where another God needed his help and he heft the hammer over his shoulder and took off running toward the flashes of light and the smoke rising from the treetops.

Deimos skidded to a stop as he saw the scene before him, a large black wolf that for a split second he thought was Fenrir, with fangs as long as swords, attacking and dodging bright attacks by a bare chested woman standing in the ruins of a golden chariot, throwing large orbs of light at the beast. Skoll easily dodged these, her attacks getting slower as she tired, before he took advantage of it and attacked slamming her to the ground, knocking her head against the chariot, and knocking her unconscious also. Before those fangs could bury themselves in her soft flesh, Deimos ran at him, yelling, brandishing the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir, crackling blue with lightning, scaring the beast off for a bit before it realized his attacker was not the God of Thunder, but a Mortal. Skoll growled at Deimos and stalked circles around the marked man.

Deimos was far from your average man, and swung the hammer nearly as fast as its original owner. Skoll dodged the swing, but the lightning singed its fur, nearly catching fire. He retreated warily, eying the warrior before him. When two flashes of blue appeared in the corner of his eyes and two more warriors attacked Skoll. The large wolf dodged their axes and swiftly took bites out of them, their misty forms disappearing with a hiss. He turned back to Deimos, only to see a fiery ethereal image of a red and golden boar engulfing the man, as he rushed at Skoll, appearing to be flying at an incredible speed. The charge connected with the wolf, with the sound of a small explosion and the wolf disintegrated into ashes.

Deimos ran to the woman, Sunna, when a bright light surrounded them both and a nearly naked man descended from the sky and picked up her unconscious body. The man turned to him and spoke, his voice bringing with his thoughts of the warm sunlight hitting his face as a child, bathing him in warmth. "Thank you for saving my wife, Sunna, I wish you luck on your journey." He then reached inside a pouch tied to his belt and pulled out a yellow gemstone. The man then tossed it to him and flew back up, parting him with these final words. "I, Glaur, wish your path be lit by the rays of the sun."

Deimos looked at the gem now within his hand and saw it was marked with what appeared to be two lightning bolts side by side. He inserted it into the Northern part of his belt, into the only remaining space and felt warmth spread throughout him, concentrated in his eyes before calling after the man. "How do I reach Asgard? I must stop Loki?" Glaur kept ascending but Deimos was still answered by the sound of a large horn and a large rainbow appeared before him, somehow knowing he had to, he stepped on top of it and in a flash of colors found himself in front of the gates into a large beautiful city, where a man with a large horn was standing atop them pulling a lever allowing Deimos access into this golden haven.

Deimos ran straight up the main road, toward the large palace where explosions rocked the walls and smoke billowed from the windows. As he got closer he heard shouting from the open doors.

"I am back father! Here to see your destruction personally! My son Fenrir was supposed to tear you apart but thanks to that stupid Outlander, I must do it myself!"

"Loki, you could never hope to defeat m yourself! You are much too weak to take on the All-Father!"

"Maybe before, but recently, my daughter has supplied me with a healthy diet of human souls! I have grown in strength incredibly! Now you are the one with no hope, Odin!"

Deimos ran into the hall just in time to see Loki let forth a stream of fire from his mouth, burning the old one-eyed man, making him drop his gleaming sword.


	6. Blade of Asgard

Deimos ran toward the burning old man, shooting burning beams of sunlight from his eyes, sending Loki out the window behind him, hoping to keep him away for a short time.

"Odin, are you okay?" Deimos asked him, only knowing his name because of Loki.

"Yes, Outlander, I will survive, but I must go to my chambers and fall into a healing trance, all hopes rest upon you. Are you prepared?" Odin asked, pleading for him to say yes.

"I am, I have been given enough power to destroy Loki. He will fall before me that I promise you."

"Thank you, Outlander. Take up my sword, Balmung; it is a sword of truly divine metal, made to destroy any foe." He then disappeared, with the flash of golden sparks.

Loki chose then to fly back in through the window. "Ah, Outlander, I see you have come to correct your previous mistake. How foolish."

Deimos took up the large sword beside him, and could feel the power within it. A power he could not recognize, it held no familiarity, no true elemental quality like the other powers and weapons he has ever wielded. He gazed upon it. His eyes trailing over its long blade, marked with bright shining red runes that he suddenly had the knowledge to read, 'Mercy's Vanguard'. The cross guard was in the shape of two ravens, their eyes emitting that same red glow as the runes. The handle was wrapped in red leather and the pommel was spiked. Deimos looked Loki right in his bright green eyes and advanced slowly, feeling all of the celestial power within this blade and knowing that Loki was no match for him. Deimos himself was already a Godslayer; he killed Phthonus and Nyx, not to mention the Primordial God of Darkness Erebus. He felt a chill rush over his body as he advanced and knew he had taken on the same icy form that Ymir had given him.

Loki saw the confidence and power behind this Mortal's eyes and backed up a few feet, becoming more defensive of this Outlander. "Who...Who are you?"

Deimos stood there confidently, gaze unwavering, never blinking. "I am Deimos, Son of Zeus, Slayer of Gods, Champion of the Aesir and Nightmare to YOU!" He shouted the word you and used the Boar Charge, blade first, skewering Loki and burning him to ashes and Deimos felt disappointment, he expected a battle with such a feared God to be more challenging. When he heard another chuckle behind him and turned to see three more Lokis standing behind him. Two wielded daggers dripping with Jormungandr's venom, the third wielded a cheap copy of Balmung, glowing green instead of red. Deimos charged at the one on the right, swinging Mjolnir at him, he was too slow for the enraged and Ymir empowered Deimos and his head splattered with blood as the one on the left attempted to stab him with a dagger, it glanced off of his frozen skin but the venom sizzled against the ice. He roared in pain and used that same venom against the copy using Jormungandr's Rune stone, melting his very skin.

Once again wielding the true Balmung, Deimos charged at the remaining Loki, knowing him to be the real one. The sword blades clashed with the sound of clapping thunder, Deimos expected the false blade to shatter under the strength of his own divine one. And was surprised it held. Loki noticed the astonishment on his face. "Impressed? I had this forged long ago, in secret, using the remaining shards of Surt's sword after Odin had already had Balmung fashioned. Odin then had Surt's soul entombed inside that blade, giving it its near unrivalled power. So, I knew my sword with just the metal alone was no good, I had my daughter Hel collect the souls of my children after their deaths, and she put Fenrir, Jormungandr and her own soul with it, giving it enough strength to hold its own against Balmung." Deimos inspected Loki's copy more closely now, the runes on his spelled out 'Mercy's Destroyer' in mockery of Balmung's inscription. The cross guard had a human skull and a wolf's skull on different sides, seemingly held in place by a metal snake wrapped around them, biting it's on tail. All six eyes and the runes glowed with that sickly green light and Deimos knew his story to be true. He shot the sunbeams from his eyes once again and drew back a few more steps, putting some distance between himself and Loki, knowing he could not simply overpower the small man.

Loki laughed again, mistaking his caution for fear. He lit himself aflame, countering Ymir's enchantment, the ice melting off of him. Deimos summoned Baldur's Berserkers, which snuck up on Loki and embedded their axes in his back, their Mortal weapons did little to the Trickster God but it did distract him long enough for Deimos to smash him with Mjolnir, shattering a few bones in his left arm. Loki, who was not much of a swordsman to begin with now sloppily held his copy of Balmung. He shook with rage, and took a swing at him, the normal whistle of a blade swinging through empty air replaced by the howl of a wolf and the sound knocked Deimos out the same window he had sent Loki out of earlier. Cobblestone cracked beneath him upon landing, he got up and saw Loki had followed, the Evil God slammed the blade into the ground, point first, the ground rumbled until a geyser of venom exploded in front of him. Deimos narrowly dodged the stream but it still singed his skin. Taking advantage of his pain, Loki slid the blade point along the ground in a semi-circle in front of him, summoning three skeletons and all four enemies charged at the wounded hero.

Deimos recovered and sidestepped the skeletons' swords but was cut across the chest by Loki; he barely felt it with the adrenaline pumping through his system. He rolled away and the three skeletons lined up in front of him, unaware of his power, and Deimos once again used the Boar Charge and destroyed all three skeletons at once. He quickly turned toward Loki, whose sword's lights had diminished extremely, visibly out of power. Deimos swung the sword and a red beam of fiery power exploded in Loki's face, throwing him straight through the building behind him, Deimos ran after him and ran him through while he still lay on the ground. Deimos smiled evilly at the God who had wreaked all the havoc around them. Loki shrieked in pain before exploding into a green mist and slowly disappeared. Inside, Deimos knew this was not a trick, Loki was truly gone, he had rectified his mistake in releasing him and returned to the great hall.

Odin stood waiting for him, his skin pink with scarred tissue, but in better shape than before. Deimos knelt before the All-Father and presented Balmung to him, Odin laughed. "Keep it my boy, and rise, you have done not just Asgard a great service, but all of creation. Loki is gone and Ragnarok has not come to pass. I am impressed with your performance and with the death of my son, Thor, I wish to offer you his throne in Asgard, do you accept?"

"Of course, Lord Odin, I gladly accept." And then Deimos collapsed in exhaustion.


	7. Epilogue

Deimos sat upon his new throne. And the remaining Gods had lined up to thank him. Odin had done so before and gave him the gift of Balmung, and Godhood. Tyr had allowed him to keep the gauntlets and the other Gods he had met on his quest allowed him to keep the abilities and items he had received from them. He had earned them after all, stopped Loki and the end of the world. Sunna and Mani, her brother and God of the Moon, had been next in line.

Sunna spoke up, Mani just stood there with a small smile on his face. "My husband had thanked you for saving me but I have not, so I am here to present our gift. As a God, you must have creatures to pull your own chariot." Then two large metal wolves appeared before him and took their places at his sides. The one on his right was golden with bright green gems for eyes; the other was silver with deep purple gems for eyes.

The Valkyries were next and told him that as an undead warrior he was a King amongst the Einherjar, the Heroes they pulled from the battlefield upon death and that they would be behind him in any battle he required them.

Heimdall was next and Deimos recognized him from the gates. Heimdall presented him with a smaller version of his horn. Heimdall smiled. "So that you may travel to and from Midgard as you please."

More and more showed up, mostly just gave him gifts of gold and other precious metals. When the feast was over and everyone had left, Odin pulled him aside once again.

"You had started your journey as an Outlander, but you finish looking like a true Norseman." Deimos looked at down himself at the feather cloak and the fur clothing and realized he was right. Even his beard had grown a bit longer and resembled a more Northern appearance.

Deimos only used one gift right away, Heimdall's horn; he called forth his personal Bifrost Bridge and descended into the Supreme Jarl's quarters. It was in the middle of the night and the man lay asleep in his bed, Deimos looked at him disgustingly. He prodded him lightly with Balmung and woke him with a start.

"Outlander!? How!? I personally executed you!"

"Indeed you did, but the Gods welcomed me amongst their own and I have a throne upon Asgard." Deimos leaned on Balmung.

"So, you've come to take revenge upon me?"

"The opposite in fact, I wished to thank you. If you had not killed me, I would have never been able to earn a place amongst the Aesir." Deimos hefted up the huge blade and withdrew Heimdall's horn, he blew it and its deep note resonated around the small chambers and the Supreme Jarl watched as the new God disappeared with a flash of colors.


End file.
